There is an well-known technique of a brushless motor for switching energized coils on the basis of an induced voltage generated in each coil without using a Hall element. In such technique, a mask period having a fixed length is provided in a period during which counter electromotive force is generated. In the mask period, voltage caused by the counter electromotive force is not acquired.